The objective of this SOW is for Leidos-BDP to conduct the chemistry, manufacturing, and controls (CMC) development and manufacturing tasks to enable regulatory filing and clinical studies for two gene therapy products to treat methylmalonic acidemia (MMA). The objective has two sub-objectives: Delivery of preclinical and clinical lots and associated data packages to timely enable clinical trials; Development of robust and scalable process for manufacture of AAV9 gene vectors, with IP freedom to operate. The two sub-objectives may be addressed separately and in parallel, e. g. initial clinical lots may not necessarily be manufactured using IP-free or optimized technology, with technology development continuing while initial lots are manufactured using currently available methods.